


Monochrome Week 2020: Day 1 Checkmateys

by Weaponmojo



Series: Monochrome Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Blake/Omega Weiss, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Checkmateys, F/F, Monochrome Week 2020, Referenced Adam Taurus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponmojo/pseuds/Weaponmojo
Summary: My fill for Monochrome Week day 1: Checkmateys!A few scenes of Ex-princess Schnee's journey with Captain Belladonna.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Series: Monochrome Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675849
Kudos: 49





	Monochrome Week 2020: Day 1 Checkmateys

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, and for those that don't like A/B/O stuff I'll have two more pieces coming out later this week, just hold on!

"So, you're the stowaway." The woman, a dark-haired Alpha, hissed, amber eyes peering through the low light below the deck of the Sea Fang at Weiss. A slender, dark-furred tail flicked behind her as she crouched close, fingers gently gripping the pale skin of the Omega's chin. "I'm not sure if you're brave or stupid. An Omega on a pirate's ship is a dangerous situation; you're lucky it was Ilia that found you."

She couldn't respond; the rope digging into the corners of her mouth made sure of that. She tried to struggle again, dragging the rough rope against her wrists again and undoubtedly making the rope burns worse. 

"At least you're a fighter; you might have gotten someone's attention before too many terrible things happened to you…" 

She stood, taking a step back and looking down at Weiss. "It was smart, covering yourself in fish guts. If it weren't for Ilia spotting you, you might have gotten a lot further without being found, at least until your heat."

She crossed her arms, her expression twisting for a moment before she stooped down again and pulled the rope from her mouth, "what's your name?"

Weiss winced softly as her jaw stiffly moved back into place. She stretched the sore muscles for a moment before turning her gaze back to the black-clad woman, the captain of this ship, "Weiss Schnee."

"Schnee?" The captain dropped back into a squat, "you certainly look like a Schnee… smell like one too, once you get past the fish stench. Tell me, Schnee, why's a princess stowed away on a pirate's ship? Especially a Faunus pirate's ship."

Weiss recoiled slightly, the term princess seemingly dragging a sharper response from her than the captain had expected, a mischievous glint in her amber eyes. "Well?"

"I… wanted to get as far away from my father as I could. He's abusive and cruel, at least pirates would leave me for dead instead of dragging my suffering out for decades."

The captain raised an eyebrow before turning her back, coat tails curling behind her as she moved to go back above deck. She passed the chameleon that had spotted Weiss earlier, Ilia, and spoke sharply. “Cut her free and get her a change of clothes. She’ll earn her keep one way or another.”

Weiss felt her mouth go dry, “wh-what, do you mean by that?”

The captain stopped, turning to look at the Omega through the corner of her eye, “you’ll either earn it through work, or we’ll take it from you the way an Omega is expected to give it in your kingdom. Which it is is entirely your choice, either work or be used. In a month’s time, you’ll either be dropped at port or a part of the crew.” She turned her back to her again, “make your choice.”

With that, the captain was gone, leaving Weiss and Ilia alone below deck. The chameleon was quick to cut the ropes from the Omega’s wrists. “There, get to your feet.”

Weiss was silent, following close. She swore that, past the scent of grime and rotting fish, the woman that led her around was another Omega. That was likely why she’d been lucky this one had found her, though she certainly seemed just as dangerous as any of the other ani- people, people on the ship.

She was lead to a set of quarters where the chameleon’s scent hung heavily. Ordered to stand by the door, she watched the other Omega pull out a tattered pair of trousers, and what she tentatively assumed was a blouse. Once she was changed, she was brought back above deck and quickly made to learn at least the most basic functions of her new job. She took to it quickly, luckily for her, and within an hour or two, Ilia left her to work. She slipped into the captain’s quarters, clearing her throat to garner the feline’s attention.

“Yes, Ilia?”

“She’s settling in quickly, even for a princess, she’s more than willing to work, which I suppose is part of your plan.”

“What other reason would I have to threaten an Omega? Fear is a spectacular motivation.” She finally raised her gaze, resting her chin in her palm, “is there anything more?”

“May I ask why you’re so willing to help her?”

“She’s a run-away from an abusive situation, do I need to explain?”

“Uh... good point, sorry, Captain.”

“You’re fine; now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to rework out route. We have an extra mouth to feed, and we both know an Omega can have a surprising appetite.” She turned back to the papers on her desk, lowering her gaze as the scales on the Omega’s cheeks reddened quickly

“O-of course, captain. I’ll go back to monitoring her progress.”

“Keep me informed, and have a cot set out for her in the hold. She’ll need someplace to sleep, but until she’s earned them, she won’t have her own quarters.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ilia nodded, turning to leave only for the captain to speak up once more.

“And, Ilia,” amber eyes rose to match her gaze, “I’ve told you before, my name will suffice. You’re my first mate. You’ve earned that much.”

“Of course, sorry, Blake.”

“No need to apologize, just be less formal in the future.”

Ilia smiled softly as she left, leaving Blake to her planning.

\---------------------------------------

Tankards clattered and shook as Captain Belladonna stamped her boot onto the table her crew sat around. She raised her tankard to the sky, “Three cheers for the Boarding Queen!”

Cheers erupted through the tavern as the newest crewmate hid her blush behind her tankard. Belladonna fell back onto her stool, swinging an arm around Weiss’s shoulder, “You’ve really grown into your own, Schnee. A real part of the crew.”

“Thanks, Captain, that means a lot.” She chuckled some as she was moved by the Alpha’s grasp, her cheeks burning all the while.

Their time together had been spectacular thus far, and Weiss was undoubtedly looking forward to their future together.

\---------------------------------------

The crash of wood against wood echoed through the tight quarters the captain called her own as Weiss forced her way inside. Now sunkissed from countless hours working aboard the Sea Fang, Weiss made her way toward the Captain’s desk. 

Generally covered in maps and ledgers, the desk now bore only the Captain’s weight. Her back was to the doorway, a bottle of rum rested by her thigh, and bandages wrapped tight around her shoulder and chest. Her head turned, a single amber eye glaring over her shoulder before her expression softened, “close the door, Schnee.” Her words were a command the Omega could not deny, no matter the roiling turmoil of emotions in her chest. 

With the door shut and that piercing amber gaze shifted back forwards, Weiss spoke, “I told you, you don’t need to be so reckless. The Bull Horns don’t deserve the time of day from you, so why do you keep putting yourself in danger trying to kill their captain?”

The Faunus huffed, tail lashing behind her, “stop, Weiss.” Her words slurred slightly as she spoke, snatching the bottle from it’s resting place to take another swig, “Taurus more than deserves to get a bullet between his ears.”

“What did he do to you to make you so hellbent on putting him down? Why is it that every time we see that flag, you lose your cool? What happened to the calm, collected Captain I fell in love with!?” She’d spoken without thinking, the words tumbling past her lips without giving her a chance to stop them. She felt her cheeks burn but stood her ground, hands shaking softly.

Blake shifted forward across her desk, setting herself on unsteady feet as she turned to look at Weiss and laid bare countless scars. Long, arcing lines carved deep gashes across her form. Never anywhere vital, never somewhere that risked life or limb, always cosmetic but clearly once painful. She made her way around the desk, her good hand gliding along it to support her loss of balance as she stepped closer to the Omega. 

“Your father beat and battered your mind, snatched your emotions in his hand, and tattered them beyond repair in many ways. Taurus did the same to me, but he left marks you could see. I’m not the only one that man’s tortured like this, and I despise that. I will-” 

Her words caught as Weiss pressed close, her arms coiling around her almost as tight as the bandages. Before she could respond, Weiss spoke, voice calm and quiet, “festering on those feelings just makes them hurt worse. Letting them grow and spread like this will just make them consume you, then the Captain we’ve all come to know will be gone, and we’ll just have your anger at Taurus. Is that the kind of ship you want to run? A ship focused on your hatred for that mane? Or do you want to run a ship focused on saving runaways like Ilia, me, and even yourself?”

Silence hung in the air between them for a moment, a single moment that felt like it dragged for an eternity. Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, fearing how Blake would respond as the weight of her words hung in the air.

She felt the Alpha’s grasp around her waist before she heard her words, “I think I drank too much… almost sounds like you’re coming on to me.” The humor and teasing nature of her words irked Weiss, but she simply sighed in response. 

The Alpha’s moment of sobriety had come to an end, whether she’d come around through anger or her drink and finally hit her Weiss wasn’t sure, but she accepted she had to try this conversation again when the captain was sober. “You should rest, captain, I’m sure you’re in pain.”

“Kinda numb... “ the Faunus muttered as she was guided to her bunk, stumbling and falling over herself as the Omega forced her to lay down. Before Weiss could pull away, however, she felt the Alpha drag her down into the blankets alongside her. The drunken Faunus keeping her unbound arm around the Omega, mumbling quietly about warmth and softness as she seemed to doze.

Weiss accepted her new trapped state, not exactly complaining about the closeness to the sleeping Alpha.


End file.
